Siempre él
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Serie de drables  que hablan de lo que pasa en la   cabeza de nuestros  protagonistas en determinada situacion. Es un sasuhinanaru. sasuke anda con Hinata pero ella no lo ama  realmente... -corregido-
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_Tú, el mismo siempre, tú…_

_._

_._

Y de nuevo estaba aquí, esperando como siempre, aunque realmente era solo costumbre, no amor. Vio a Sasuke a lo lejos, sonrió un poco y solo alcanzo a decir bajito, para ella misma, como si tratara de convencerse:

_tal vez mañana._

Se levantó para alcanzarlo pensando en que quizás mañana tendría el valor al fin de dejarlo. Suspiró un poco, como si el cuerpo le pesara, aunque ella sabía que no era el cuerpo el que le pesaba, y lo vio sereno, tranquilo, y pensó otra vez, como había pensado muchas, muchas veces:

_tal vez mañana._

.

.

.

.

Canción; Incondicional

Interprete; Edith Márquez

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Bien, volveré a subir estos drables por un motivo; estoy corrigiendo (bueno, me están corrigiendo) todos mis fics. Esto lo hago obviamente para poder mejorar y ofrecerles algo con más calidad._

_Esto no sería posible si Muscari (que es quien me señala mis errores) no tuviera la paciencia y el tiempo para poder sufrir con mis faltas jaja._

_¡Feliz 2011!_

_Y quiero agradecer a;_

_Rach black_, Ren- tohsaka, _Chica anónima,_ kirsikka, _fujioka-chan_, Dess-28, _Konoha,_

FEGA, _cami-ssk, _hinata-uchihadark_, hitory-chan_, lucero de la noche.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	2. Tú

_El problema no es lo que digas, el problema es lo que callas…_

_._

_._

Caminaba un poco cansado, un poco enojado y otro poco hastiado, ya era común verla ahí sentada esperándolo, aunque en el fondo sabía que…

_ella no quería verlo_…

Se detuvo, observó como Hinata se paraba despacio y caminaba hacía él, se veía cansada. Se detuvo a su lado y notó que le miraba, quiso adivinar qué pensaba pero se limitó a caminar junto a ella. Quiso adentrarse en ella, saber el por qué de su mirada, sabía que le quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía, mas él sabía qué era, por que él sabía que ella…

_no quería verlo…_

.

.

_Canción: El problema_

_Intérprete: Ricardo Arjona_

.

.

.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Siempre él

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento…_

_._

_._

Tenía el televisor prendido aunque realmente no prestaba atención, su mente divagaba sobre una persona; Naruto…

_él era su mundo._

Trató de olvidarlo, pero no podía; una lágrima amenazaba con salir, sin embargo se contuvo, volvió su vista a su novio, que estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Y nuevamente lo recordó a él, se sintió mal, pudo sentir la mirada de su acompañante, pero no le regresó a ver, porque su mente viajó al pasado, donde ella estaba con él. Quería llorar, tenía que dejarlo, aunque sabía que no podría porque Naruto…

_era su mundo._

.

.

_._

_Canción: Déjalo ir._

_Intérprete: Benny Ibarra_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Mientes

_Y aunque todo es de papel, mientes, lo sé…_

_._

_._

Sentía que me sofocaría en cualquier momento, la película no era buena y para colmo ella, Hinata… estaba de nuevo metida en sus pensamientos. Ya sabía qué pensaba, más bien en quién pensaba…

_nunca fuimos dos, siempre fuimos tres._

Traté de regresar mi vista a la película, sentí su mirada en mí, como analizándome; mientras más me veía peor me sentía. Noté que quería llorar, pero se contenía, tal vez por mí, tal vez por ella, tal vez por él. La observé fijamente, sé que lo notó, aunque no me regresó a ver, ella sabía que yo lo sabía...

_nunca fuimos dos, siempre fuimos tres._

.

.

.

_Canción: Mientes tan bien_

_Intérprete: Sin bandera_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Lipstick

_Voy a dejar mi lipstick por todo tu cuerpo…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, miré a mí alrededor y vi cosas tiradas por doquier, mis ropa estaban por todas partes. Había licor a medio terminar aquí y allá. Vi que Sasuke salió del baño ya aseado con sus pantalones medio puestos y su torso sin cubrir…

_estuvimos juntos._

Me recosté para tratar de recordar lo que pasó pero mi mente solo me arrojaba imágenes borrosas. Te pusiste tu camisa, noté que estaba manchada de mi labial y me ruboricé un poco, aunque traté de que no me vieras. Te acercaste y me diste un beso rápido y te fuiste; sonreí, esa noche…

_estuvimos juntos._

.

.

.

.

_Canción: __Lipstick_

_Intérprete: Alejandra guzmán_

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Cosa mas bella

_Cosa más bella que tú, única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres, gracias por existir…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

No pude dormir en toda la noche, la imagen de Hinata me enloquece, esa noche, fue mágica, aunque estabas tomada sé que lo disfrutaste igual que yo, Hinata, tu…

_eres única._

Cuando amaneció, me metí a bañar, y al acabar escuché como despertabas, quizás preguntándote qué había pasado. Me quise vestir pero solo había cogido mis pantalones. Salí y noté que me mirabas fijamente, un casi imperceptible sonrojo se asomó por tus mejillas cuando me puse mi camisa, quisiste ocultarlo pero lo noté. Me acerqué y te di un beso suave, rápido y me fui, porque, Hinata, tu eres definitivamente…

_única._

.

.

.

.

_Canción: Cosa más bella que tú_

_Intérprete: Eros Ramazotti_

_._

_._

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Cartas

_Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra…_

.

.

.

Había escrito esa carta para ella con facilidad, pero ¿Cómo demonios terminarla?...

_te amo… Hinata._

¡No! Muy cursi para él y muy fuerte para ella. ¿Qué poner? Meditó un poco, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería ridiculizarse a sí mismo: eran novios, sí, no obstante, sabía que Hinata no le quería como él deseaba, Vio la carta y pensó en dejarla sin final, mas no, debía poner algo, pero ¿qué? ¡Maldita la hora en que decidió escribir esa carta! Sin embargo estaba decidido a mandarla, suspiró y puso al final "_Te quiere, Sasuke",_ eso era mejor y solo susurró para sí lo que en realidad deseaba decirle…

_te amo… Hinata._

.

.

Canción: colgando en tus manos

Intérprete: Carlos Baute y Martha Sánchez

.

.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Sentimientos

_De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida…_

_._

_._

_Te quiere, Sasuke…_ así acababa la carta que él le había enviado. Sonrió un poco sin saber muy bien porqué, un vuelco en el corazón le sobresaltó. Ella no lo amaba y sin embargo le quería bien, se odiaba a sí misma por no ser fuerte, por no amarlo, por pensar en otro. Y, sin embargo…

_él la confundía._

Con cada palabra que le decía, con cada gesto, había momentos en que sentía incluso algo más que cariño por Sasuke, pero aún no podía decir qué era. Sonrió, definitivamente él era algo más, porque…

_él la confundía._

.

Canción: De repente

Intérprete: Soraya

.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Cita

_Gracias por tanto amor, gracias por existir, gracias por darle el sol a mi vivir…._

_._

_._

_._

Estaba Sasuke sentado ahí enfrente de mí, el viento le revolvía sus cabellos negros, meciéndolos, y de pronto sentí como si los estuviera meciendo para mí, solo para mí. Su rostro serio, como siempre, y sin embargo cuando me veía una casi inexistente sonrisa se dibujaba en él…

_solo para mí._

Y en ese instante era feliz a su lado, todo lo olvidaba cuando eso pasaba, incluso a _él_ lo olvidaba, porque esa sonrisa, que nunca brindaba a nadie, me la regalaba, y me elevaba al cielo pues parecía que…

_era solo para mí._

.

.

Canción: Gracias por tanto amor

Intérprete: Joan Sebastián

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Entra en mi vida

_Dame una cita, vamos al parque, entra en mi vida sin anunciarte…._

_._

_._

Siempre me pareció ridículo venir de día de campo, era algo que nunca hacía y, ahora, aquí me encuentro, sólo para complacerte, solo para que te des cuenta de cuánto te amo, Hinata. Hace un viento del demonio pero a ti parece no importarte. Me percato de que me observas cuando trato de acomodar mi cabello, me miras fijamente, volteo y sonrío apenas.

_Me gusta que me veas…_

Y en ese instante pareciera que no existe nadie más que nosotros, ojalá así fuera siempre tu mirada, porque tengo que confesártelo, te lo tengo que decir, Hinata, a mí…

_me gusta que me veas… _

.

.

Canción: Santa Lucia

Intérprete: nicho Hinojosa

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Dime

_Tú siempre dices todo lo que quiero escuchar, pero dime de verdad lo que quieres..._

_._

_._

Sasuke caminaba a mi lado, nunca delante, nunca detrás, tomaba mi mano y conducía el trayecto, pero lo hacía sin prisa, como observando todo y nada a la vez. Su mano siempre sujetaba la mía suave aunque firme, como si dijera "tengo el control" y, a la vez…

_eres libre._

Avanzaba erguido, con paso seguro, con su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, viendo siempre al frente, sin embargo sabía que estaba atento a mí, a mis gestos, y cuando notaba que lo veía, volteaba su rostro para observarme y su mirada decía exactamente lo mismo…

_eres libre._

_._

_._

_._

_Canción; Dime de verdad_

_Intérprete: Alejandra Guzmán_

_._

_¡gracias por leer!_


	12. Pasos

_Y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón_

_._

_._

Me gusta caminar al lado de Hinata, tomar su mano entre las mías, sentir como entrelaza sus dedos a los míos. Caminar siempre a su lado. No me gusta ir delante o atrás, quiero que sepa que quiero estar con ella pero que también, cuando ella quiera…

_puede irse._

Aunque nunca lo demuestre siempre voy pendiente de ella, de lo que ve, de lo que admira, y cuando me mira fijamente volteo a verla a los ojos y le sonrío, una sonrisa en la que le digo que es libre, que nunca la obligaré a estar conmigo, que, cuando quiera…

_puede irse. _

.

.

.

.

_Canción: Cada que_

_Intérprete: Belanova_

.

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Aun

_Entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte…_

_._

_._

Aunque trato de olvidar a Naruto, siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda, su aroma, sus labios, su cuerpo. Está mal, lo sé, sé que tengo a Sasuke a mi lado, pero la imagen de Naruto no me deja…

_aún lo amo…_

Y, aunque quiero a Sasuke, desearía que Naruto estuviera conmigo. Mas no está, se fue, me dejó, me lanzó al olvido. Trato de borrarlo de mi corazón para siempre sin embargo no puedo, y cuando Sasuke me ve fijamente siento que entra en mi mente y adivina lo que siento, pero calla, y eso me hace sentirme basura, no lo merezco, porque yo…

_aún lo amo…_

.

.

.

Canción: Aun lo amo

Interprete: Dulce

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Lo se

_¿Con quién sueñas, amor?, ¿te has cansado de mí...?_

_._

_._

Te veo ahí sentada absorta en tus pensamientos y aunque me duela admitirlo sé que no piensas en mi, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es Naruto otra vez? Quisiera meterme en tu mente pero no hace falta, yo sé...

_piensas en él._

Lo sé, tus ojos no mienten, y aunque tratas de ocultarlo sé que aún lo quieres, sé que estás conmigo por soledad, por despecho, por todo menos por amor, pero aun así yo siempre estaré contigo mientras me lo permitas, aunque se me parta el corazón, aunque sepa que, a pesar de que estás conmigo, aunque me beses tú aún...

_piensas en él._

.

.

.

.

Canción: ¿Es ella más que yo?

Interprete: Yuri

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Llanto

_Tú duermes conmigo toditas las noches, te quedas callada sin ningún reproche…_

_._

_._

Suelo llorar en las noches, para que Sasuke no se dé cuenta de cuánto me duele aún la ausencia de Naruto; trato de no hacer ruido, es patético, lo sé, pero aún duele su recuerdo. No quiero lastimar a Sasuke, mas no puedo evitarlo, porque…

_su recuerdo aún me hiere…_

Puedo sentir la respiración de Sasuke en mi cuello, es cálida, aunque no puedo evitar desear que sea otra persona la que comparta mi cama. El sueño empieza a vencerme y siento que mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, una última lágrima cae porque…

_su recuerdo aún me hiere…_

.

.

.

.

.

Canción: Almohada

Interprete: José José

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Frio

_Vamos aclarando el panorama que hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que provocas…_

_._

_._

Otra noche aquí, no sabes cuánto te agradezco, Hinata, que me dejes dormir aquí, junto a ti, con tu cuerpo pegado al mío, pero como todas las noches hoy también estas llorando, siempre lo he sabido, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, sé que te sientes así porque…

_quieres que él éste contigo…_

Me aferro más a tu cuerpo, como tratando de retenerte, quiero decirte que siempre estaré ahí para ti, esperando por ti, esperando que te des cuenta de que me hieres cuando piensas en él estando conmigo, porque yo sé lo que quieres…

_quieres que él éste contigo…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Canción: Pingüinos en la cama_

_Interprete: Ricardo Arjona_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Ausencia

_Quiero que me quieras, quiero que me adores, quiero que me sientas, me urge que me ames…_

_._

_._

Trataba inútilmente de hacer un desayuno decente para Hinata, me observaba y podía ver sus ojos hinchados, pero su mirada parecía otra, parecía contenta de verme. Hinata, no sabes cuán feliz me haces cuando me miras como si fuera yo la persona que más amas, aunque yo sé que…

_no es así…_

Mientras comemos puedo sentir cómo me observas divertida, levanto la mirada para toparme con tus ojos y tu sonrisa tierna y se me ilumina la vida con ese gesto, no sabes cuánto te amo, y parece que tú me amaras en ese instante, pero sé que_ …_

_no es así…_

.

.

.

_Canción: Quiero que me quieras_

_Intérprete: Gael García Bernal_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Calor

_Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones_

_._

_._

Volteo a verte mientras preparas el desayuno, mis ojos están hinchados pero no me importa, es divertido verte tratando de hacer unos huevos revueltos, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés aquí; aunque sé que no puedo amarte, Sasuke, me haces sentir…

_viva…_

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa me gusta verte comer, siempre éstas serio, de vez en cuando subes la vista para verme y ay ésta esa mirada tan tuya, esa mirada que me hace sentir como a nadie, que me devuelve el alma, que me hace olvidar el dolor, que me hace sentir otra vez…

_viva…_

.

_._

_Canción: Contigo aprendí_

_Intérprete: Armando Manzanero_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Miedo

_Sé lo que sientes y aunque parezca así no es el final, esto no es fácil pero yo estaré aquí, no te sientas solo…_

_._

_._

Esa vez Sasuke no fue a la cita, me dejó esperando: me llamó y me dijo que no iría, que estaba ocupado. No supe si alegrarme o entristecerme, sabía que no era cierto que estuviera ocupado, sabía que él no quería verme, sabía que Sasuke…

_estaba harto…_

Tenía razón, no podía culparlo, y aún así no pude sentir tristeza por no verlo. Por un momento tuve miedo de que me dejara, aunque también tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, que me mandara la diablo, lo merecía por usarlo, por mentirle. Él tenía todo el derecho, yo lo sabía, Sasuke…

_estaba harto... _

.

.

.

_Canción: Toma mi mano_

_Intérprete: Belanova_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. Rabia

_Que me está llevando la tristeza, que me estoy bebiendo este dolor, que mi vida ya está casi muerta…_

_._

_._

Me quedé en mi oficina ese día, cancelé mi cita con Hinata, le dije que estaba ocupado aunque no era verdad, y sé que no me creyó, pero no me importó.

_Quería llorar..._

Llorar, sacar todo el coraje que tenía, toda la rabia que sentía, quería decirle a Hinata que se fuera de mi vida, que no la quería, pero sabía que no era cierto, Sabía que la amaba más que a mí mismo, pero estaba cansado de todo, de mis esfuerzos por alcanzarla, de que mi vida que se redujera a ella, a pensar en ella, por todo…

_Quería llorar… _

_._

_._

_._

_Canción: Me está llevando la tristeza_

_Intérprete: Elefante _

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. Ël

_Fue el encuentro tan pequeño que no puede sincerarme y decirte te he extrañado como nunca imagine._

_._

.

_._

Caminaba, como siempre con Sasuke de mi mano, cuando lo vi: ahí, sentado frente a mí, estaba Naruto, mi gran amor, aquel que me dejó, estaba ahí…

_viéndome…_

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y sentí un mareo, me aferré al brazo de Sasuke suavemente, no quise que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me giré sobre mí misma y emprendí el camino de regreso, como si nada pasara, no quise ver a Sasuke a la cara, no quería que notara algo raro en mí, aunque mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Naruto, estaba de regreso, y estaba ahí…

_viéndome…_

_._

_._

_._

_Canción: ¿Cómo te va mi amor?_

_Intérprete: Nicho Hinojosa _

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Regreso

_Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por él, que lo sabe también…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Sentí como Hinata apretó un poco mi mano, me sorprendió, vi que temblaba ligeramente y estaba más pálida que nunca. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido, no entendía qué pasaba así que volteé a ver y, ahí…

_estaba él._

Naruto estaba sentado en una banca y nos contemplaba fijamente, su miraba estaba clavada en nosotros; volví mi vista a Hinata, iba cabizbaja, sin verme, como queriendo escapar de la mirada de él. Quise saber qué pensaba en ese momento, quise decirle que ay estaba yo para cuidarla, pero era inútil, ella huía porque sabía que ahí…

_estaba él._

.

.

_._

_Canción: Amiga mía_

_Intérprete: Alejandro Sanz_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	23. Voz

_Estoy aqui, queriendote, amandote...  
_

_._

_._

Llamé a Hinata para saber cómo estaba. Cuando la escuché no pude evitar pensar en el pasado, no quise que se diera cuenta de que aún la amo, aunque poco a poco lograré acercarme a ella. Le pregunté de cosas cotidianas, solo quería escuchar...

_su voz…_

Tartamudeaba un poco, cuando estaba conmigo siempre lo hacía, era tan tierna. Fui un idiota al dejarla, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella. Escuché que alguien la llamaba, era Sasuke, me colgó rápido sin despedirse, y sentí celos de él, porque estaba con ella, porque él tenía lo que yo más quería de ella…

_su voz…_

_._

_._

_._

_Canción: Estoy aquí_

_Intérprete: Shakira_

_._

_._

_¡gracias por leer!_


	24. No eres tu

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor, me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz…_

_._

_._

_.._

Cuando escuché tu voz al otro lado del teléfono, Naruto, mis piernas temblaron, no podía creer que me estuvieras llamando. Tartamudeé cuando me preguntaste acerca de mi vida, la imagen de Sasuke llegó a mi mente y…

_sonreí…_

Era feliz, pero escuchar tu voz era algo que no me esperaba y hacía que mi mundo se moviera completamente. La voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos y te colgué sin decir nada, no quería que se diera cuenta de que eras tú quien llamó, se acerco a mí, me abrazó y besó, era feliz con él y al verlo fijamente…

_sonreí…_

.

.

_Canción: Él no eres tú_

_Intérprete: Horóscopos de Durango_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	25. Te conozco

_Reconozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar…._

_._

_._

Cuando llegué a su departamento Hinata hablaba por teléfono, parecía nerviosa, me acerqué a ella y cuando notó mi presencia colgó rápidamente, y lo supe… hablaba con él, con Naruto…

_tenía que ser él…_

La gire para verla fijamente y en sus ojos estaba la culpa, aún así la tomé de la cintura y la besé, al separarnos ella me sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente a las demás, y me pregunté si Naruto tenía algo que ver con eso, lo odié por provocar que ella se pusiera así con el solo hecho de llamarla, no había duda…

_tenía que ser él..._

.

.

.

_Canción: Te conozco_

_Intérprete: Ricardo Arjona_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	26. Deciciones

_Te encuentro de nuevo, me inquieto y no puedo fingir que da lo mismo tu presencia frente a mí…_

_,_

_._

_.  
_

El solo hecho de que Naruto estuviera de vuelta hacía que mi corazón se encogiera, aún sentía algo por él, en realidad nunca lo pude olvidar. No quiero hacerle daño a Sasuke, él ha hecho mucho por mí, ha estado conmigo siempre desde que él se fue pero…

_tenía miedo._

Miedo de volver a verle, miedo a que él me dijera algo que me hiciera correr hacía él, miedo a herir a Sasuke, miedo de mis sentimientos, lo sabía era una cobarde, porque huía de todo, porque temblaba con todo, reconocía que le tenía miedo, siempre…

_tenía miedo._

.

.

.

_Canción; Ay amor_

_Intérprete; Ana Gabriel_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	27. Amor

_El problema no es quererte, es que tú no sientas lo mismo..._

.

.

.

Siempre temí el momento en que Naruto regresara , sabía que pasaría algún día, pero no estaba preparado, temo tanto que me deje por él, que mi amor no sea suficiente como para olvidarlo. Mas aún así solo quiero lo mejor para ella quiero que Hinata…

_sea feliz…_

Sé que yo puedo hacerla muy dichosa pero también sé que desde que Naruto volvió ella se comporta más distante, me evita, no quiere verme. Está confundida, lo sé, y, aunque la ame demasiado, si ella no quiere estar conmigo lo entenderé, porque lo único que quiero es que éste bien, que Hinata…

_sea feliz…_

.

_._

_Canción: El problema_

_Intérprete: Ricardo Arjona_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	28. A pesar de todo

_Y a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos te sigo queriendo…_

.

.

.

Volví por Hinata, solo por ella, creí que podía olvidarla sin embargo no fue así, siempre estuvo en mi mente, en cada momento. Fui un idiota al dejarla, pero estoy aquí…

_por ella…_

Haré que vuelva conmigo, sé que aún me ama y aunque esté con Sasuke sé que puedo hacer que le deje, haré lo qué sea para que me perdone, para que volvamos a ser como antes, estoy dispuesto a todo, no me importa que Sasuke esté con ella, ni me importa que hayamos sido como hermanos, la amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a pelear contra todos…

_por ella…_

.

.

.

_Canción: Callados_

_Intérprete: Mijares_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	29. Error

_Lo hecho está hecho, volví tropezar con la misma piedra que hubo siempre…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nos besamos, fue en un instante, no supe cómo pasó y sin embargo fue tan bello, mi corazón se cimbró con el solo hecho de que estuviera Naruto tan cerca, fue una alegría tan grande y sin embrago la culpa no tardó en aparecer…

_estuvo mal._

Lo sé y sin embargo no me arrepiento, no puedo evitar amarlo, no puedo evitar caer ante él, ante su sola presencia; Naruto logra que olvide a todos, incluso a Sasuke, y no sé qué hacer, lo único que sé es que le hago daño a Sasuke, porque ese beso no debió pasar, eso...

_estuvo mal…_

.

.

_Canción: Lo hecho está hecho_

_Intérprete: Shakira_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	30. Beso

_Quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo, un beso quisiera robarle y no puedo…_

.

.

Al fin pude conseguir besarte. Fue un beso rápido y aún así fue uno de los más bellos de mi vida, Hinata… no cabe duda, eres el amor de mi vida y lucharé por ti porque ese beso me demostró lo que ya sabía.

Aún me amas…

Sabiendo eso no descansaré hasta que tú y yo estemos juntos. Vamos, sé que lo deseas igual que yo, pero la culpa está en tus ojos, no quieres herir a Sasuke. Hinata, seamos egoístas con este sentimiento, que no te importe nadie más que nosotros dos, porque lo sé, tú…

Aún me amas…

_Canción; Romper las cadenas_

_Intérprete; Primos de Durango_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	31. Que lloro

_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí…_

_,_

_._

_.  
_

Hinata ha estado rara estos días, pero sobre todo hoy, ésta pálida y tartamudea como antes, en sus ojos puedo adivinar que trata de ocultarme algo, ¿acaso piensas irte? ¿Acaso Naruto ya te convenció de estar con él? ¿Al fin lo has decidido? Hinata, tú…

_¿Me dejarás?_

Tratas de no verme a los ojos, tal vez temes que descubra la verdad en ellos, no sabes cuánto me lástima que me ocultes la verdad, no quiero que estés conmigo por culpa, menos por lástima. No puedo evitar mirarte fijamente y hacer esa pregunta que evite por mucho tiempo…

_¿Me dejarás?_

_Canción; Que lloro_

_Intérprete: Sin bandera_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	32. Impotencia

_Dame dos minutos, no apures el tiempo de este amor…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ella ha estado nerviosa desde que Naruto volvió, es lógico supongo. No sé qué hacer, solo me limito a observarla, quisiera decirle algo, pero lo que diga sé que no servirá. Hinata... me estoy cansando de esto, de esperarte aun sabiendo que...

_no vendrás._

Aun sabiendo que será inútil, pero no me rendiré hasta que me digas que no hay oportunidad, Hinata... sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo importante para ambos, no lo borres así como así, no tires a la basura nuestro amor por él, él que te abandonó…veme a mí que te estoy esperando, aunque sé que tú…

_no vendrás._

_Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó uno, dos… tres mil demonios he contado yo._

.

_._

_Canción: mil demonios_

_Intérprete: moderato_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	33. Dudas

_Veremos qué dice el corazón, sé que no se puede equivocar._

_,_

_,_

,

Naruto me ha pedido regresar con él. Aunque sabe que estoy con Sasuke me dice que me vaya con él, que empecemos de cero, que olvidemos el pasado, que nos concentremos en el futuro… que olvide mi historia con Sasuke. Y aunque he pensado hacerlo la verdad tengo…

_Dudas._

Dudo de todo lo que me rodea, de mis sentimientos, y es que a pesar de que quiero hacer mi vida al lado de Naruto el corazón me dice que no lo haga, y además Sasuke… el solo hecho de verlo, de tocarlo, hace que tenga más dudas en mi alma. Quiero ser feliz, quiero empezar de cero sin tener…

_Dudas._

_¿Acaso eres tú?_

_._

_Canción: ¿Acaso eres tú?_

_Intérprete: Limite_

_.  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	34. Preguntas

_Tanto pasado, tantas caricias, tantos recuerdos para soñar…_

.

.

.

.

Le he pedido a Hinata que regrese conmigo. La verdad es que quiero alejarla de Sasuke, siento que cada minuto que ella pasa con él la pierdo un poco más; me ha dicho que lo pensará, que no es tan fácil dejar todo. Sé que tiene dudas pero sé que yo puedo…

_hacerla feliz._

Hacer que olvide todo, quiero empezar una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad... sin la presencia de Sasuke. Sé que no es correcto pensar así, pero la quiero a ella, quiero que sea como era antes, sé que cometí errores, sin embargo, si ella me perdona, sé que puedo…

_hacerla feliz._

.

_Si parece presunción, perdón, simplemente yo me baso en lo que veo…_

_._

_Canción: Derecho de antigüedad_

_Intérprete: Banda limón_


	35. Por ti

_Yo sé muy bien que a veces no suelo decir lo que mi corazón siente por ti._

_._

_._

Naruto se marchará dentro de una semana, así me lo ha dicho. Me ha pedido una respuesta, una solución, y yo solo callo ante eso. Y no es que no quiera responder, es que no tengo repuestas. Cuando le veo a él siento que dejaría todo, pero cuando veo a Sasuke siento que…

_jamás podría dejarle. _

Siento que no podría olvidarlo; él se ha metido en mi vida con cada gesto, con cada palabra, aun con su silencio. Cuando estoy con él siento que he olvidado a Naruto, que he vuelto a nacer junto a él, siento que…

_jamás podría dejarle._

_._

_Y sé también que yo te puedo lastimar, perdóname, sé que me suelo equivocar…_

_._

_._

_Canción: Por ti_

_Intérprete: Belanova_


	36. Prisionero

_Y es que soy prisionero de un error, un tonto arrepentido que por hoy a preferido invocar al olvido y suplicar de rodillas perdón…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Hinata, deja todo por mí, hazlo por los dos. Sé que podemos revivir este amor que, reconozco, yo destruí; te hice daño, yo te orillé a buscar otro cariño, pero he vuelto, y veme aquí sufriendo por tu negativa, por tu indecisión, Hinata.

_Perdóname..._

Por el dolor que te causó mi ausencia, te dejé cuando más me necesitabas por seguir un ideal que al final fue solo ilusión. Tú eras mi verdad y te abandoné, soy culpable lo sé, mas estoy pagando con creces mi error al verte frente a mí y no poder besarte, Hinata.

_Perdóname…_

_Esa historia es pasado, ya fue, pero nos ha marcado, lo sé…_

_._

_._

_Canción:Prisionero_

_Intérprete: Miranda_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	37. Celos

_Hoy muero de pensar que no voy a ser yo al que vas a amar_…

.

.

Le he pedido a Hinata una decisión. La amo demasiado pero ya no puedo seguir así; o es Naruto o soy yo; no hay más tiempo, no puedo tolerar más esto. Le he pedido que venga a mi departamento a las tres de la tarde, sé que es la hora del vuelo que tomará Naruto para irse, y si no viene será porque…

_se decidió por él…_

Y, si bien reconozco mi temor quiero acabar con esto, me hace daño todo esto, a todos nos lastima. Hinata, sé que es difícil para ti, pero lo es más para mí. Te lo juro, no te reprocharé nada, te olvidaré o al menos trataré de hacerlo, pese a que, sé, me tomará toda la vida lograrlo. Aunque, en el fondo lo sé, ella ya…

_se decidió por él…_

_Estos celos me hacen, daño me enloquecen, jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti…_

.

.

_Canción: Estos celos_

_Intérprete: Vicente Fernández_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	38. Regresa

_Extraño el amor que se fue, extraño la dicha también, quiero que vengas a mí y me vuelvas a querer…_

_._

_.  
_

Mi vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde, he comprado dos boletos: uno para mí y otro para Hinata. Ya se lo he dicho, quiero que se venga conmigo, la esperaré, sé que vendrá… sé que me ama. Pero aún así temo que llegue el día de mañana… ¿qué haré si ella no aparece? Hinata, por favor…

_decídete por mí…_

Te lo juro, jamás volveré a hacerte llorar, me dedicaré a ti toda la vida, tendremos esos hijos que tanto querías. ¿Recuerdas nuestros planes? Yo sí, y aunque sé que soy el responsable de esta situación también sé que si te vienes conmigo seremos felices, borraré el dolor, solo…

_decídete por mí…_

_Dime que sí… yo no quiero llorar…_

.

.

_Canción: Regresa a mí_

_Intérprete: Il divo_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	39. Dos

_Estoy entre la espada y la pared amando a los dos a la misma vez…_

_._

_._

Naruto... Sasuke… dos nombres que en mi mente van y vienen. Dos hombres importantes en mi vida, ahora lo sé, amo a ambos. De distinta manera pero a la vez tan parecida… Naruto sale mañana de la ciudad a las tres; quiere que me vaya con él, aunque yo…

_no sé qué hacer…_

Y es que Sasuke me dijo que si no voy a su departamento a las tres también dará por terminada nuestra relación. ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo puedo librarme de esto? Amo tanto a ambos que no puedo pensar, no quiero que ninguno sufra por mi culpa. Las horas pasan y yo…

_no sé qué hacer…_

_No sé qué es lo que quiero ni debo hacer. ¿Por qué yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres?_

.

.

_Canción: Entre la espada y la pared_

_Intérprete: Pimpinela_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	40. Aqui estoy

_Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el odio, entre el recuerdo y el frío, entre el silencio y tu voz_

_._

_._

Este día fue el más difícil de mi vida, el reloj parecía jugar con mi mente, no avanzaba. No he salido para nada. Estoy esperando un milagro. Tal vez ella venga. "Tal vez", unas palabras que me dieron fuerza para ver de nuevo el reloj, que seguía en la misma posición, y ella…

_no aparecía._

Era temprano, tal vez vendría en camino, pero si no lo hace… aunque me arranque el corazón seguiré adelante. Hinata, sé que estás asustada por esto, pero debes entender que ya nada es sostenible. Naruto te ama, lo sé, a su lado serías feliz también... miré el reloj y ella…

_no aparecía._

_Aquí estoy, viendo pasar los segundos, viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor_

_._

_Canción: Durmiendo con la luna_

_Intérprete: Reyli Barba_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	41. Tal vez

_Y a pesar de que lo intento de nuevo, tal vez llegué tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer, y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó…_

_._

_._

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de aeropuerto, faltaba una hora para las tres e Hinata no llegaba. Pero yo sabía que vendría, el corazón me lo decía, estaba seguro, ella me elegiría a mí. Miraba la entraba esperando verla aparecer en cualquier momento, lo sabía ella...

_vendría…_

Pensé en Sasuke y sentí pena por él, él no se lo merece, sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi felicidad por él; aunque suene cruel y egoísta, sé que él podrá olvidar y perdonar. Era mi amigo, le deseaba que fuera feliz, pero no con Hinata: ella era mia, solo mía. Miré la puerta de nuevo, presentía que ella…

_vendría…_

_Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar…_

_._

_Canción: Tal vez_

_Intérprete; Ricky Martin_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	42. Cambiando

_Te asusta la idea de lo que puede suceder, decirte quisiera algo que te haga sentir bien…_

_._

_.  
_

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde. Pensé que Naruto debía estar esperándome en el aeropuerto, pensé que Sasuke estaría ahí en su departamento esperando que yo fuera. Por un momento agarré la maleta y salí dispuesta a irme con Naruto, pero segundos después…

_me arrepentía._

Quise ir con Sasuke, decirle que me quedaba con él, mas el recuerdo de Naruto aparecía. Cuando todo parecía aclararse la imagen del otro opaca mi visión. Quise irme yo sola, escapar de allí, pero sabía que no funcionaria. Debía tomar una decisión pero, al hacerlo segundos después…

_me arrepentía…_

_Qué más quisiera yo que ser feliz y darte amor, amor…_

_.  
_

_Canción: Algo está cambiando_

_Intérprete: Julieta Venegas_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	43. A ti

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento, qué será de mí si no te tengo…_

_._

_._

El tiempo avanzaba más rápido que de costumbre, mi cabeza daba vueltas, a los dos los amo tanto… pero debía acabar con esto, y después de pensar en todo al final vi la verdad. Nos vi a nosotros juntos, de la mano, compartiendo la vida. Y al verme así, supe que…

_debía ir con él._

A decirle que lo amaba, que era mi vida. Por un momento pensé en que tal vez podría tener lo mismo con otro, pero inmediatamente supe que no; nadie pudo apartar la imagen de él de mi mente, ni la culpa, ni la duda, ni el pasado... Nada. Tomé mi bolso segura de lo que haría, sí.

_Debía ir con él._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio, ¡ay! Cuánto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos…_

.

_Canción: Me enamore de ti._

_Intérprete: Chayanee_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	44. Lo sabia

_Porque conozco esa sonrisa... tan definitiva, tu sonrisa, que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso…_

_._

_._

Faltaban diez minutos para las tres y no había rastro de Hinata. Mi vuelo ya había sido anunciado, miré por última vez la entrada y ¡ahí estaba ella! Corría hacía mí, estaba radiante con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, era tal vez la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto…

_Y ahí lo supe…_

Me estrechó con fuerza, diciéndome que me quería mucho. La abracé con firmeza., ella lloraba mientas trataba de abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, se separó de mi lentamente, sonrió y me dijo que al fin estaba claro para ella, sonreí y vi brillo en sus ojos…

_Y ahí lo supe…_

_Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro, para sentirme un poquito más seguro…_

_._

_Canción: Mi historia entre tus dedos_

_Intérprete: Gianluca Grignani_

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	45. Te quiero a ti

_Pero al final habla el corazón, dice que te quiero, óyelo..._

_._

_._

Vi a Naruto yendo a abordar el avión, corrí hacía él que volteo justo cuando estaba cerca. Le abracé con fuerza, tratando de curar lo incurable, y él me estrecho también fuertemente. Le dije cuanto le quería; era verdad le quería mucho, demasiado. Naruto, no sabes…

_Cuánto te quiero…_

El abrazo duró algunos segundos, me observaste y te observe. Sí, mi elección era correcta, lo acababa de confirmas. Sonreíste de medio lado, como tratando de decirme algo, también sonreí, ¿ya lo sabías verdad? ¿Acaso ya sospechabas mi respuesta? Seguro que sí. Naruto, no sabes...

_Cuánto te quiero…_

_Habla el corazón y yo... escucho su voz…_

.

_Canción: Habla el corazón_

_Intérprete: Yuridia_

_._

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	46. Perdiendo

_Me tengo que acostumbrar a un mundo donde no estás, sin ti debo seguir, aunque no quiera creo que ya no hay otra manera…_

.

.

Las tres. Ella no vino, ella no vendrá, ha ido con el... con Naruto. El reloj parece burlase de mi cuando veo de nuevo la hora, las tres y veinte. Sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas, vencido, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas como nunca antes, y en mi mente...

_Solo estás tú…_

Te imagino a ti junto a él, sabía que me dolería, pero era insoportable. Tú ausencia en mi vida era algo que contemple, pero en el fondo no quería creer, algo para lo que no estaba listo realmente. Hinata, te has ido y te llevas mi vida, mis sueños. Oculto mi rostro entre mis manos, trato de borrarte, pero en mis pensamientos…

_Solo estás tú_

_._

_Sin ti debo seguir aunque seas tú la vida entera, creo que ya no hay otra manera…_

_._

_Canción: No hay otra manera_

_Intérprete: Moderatto_

.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	47. Ganando

_Y aunque no soporte perderte es inevitable nuestra separación y este no es momento para entender, solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor_

.

.

Cuando el avión despego sentí cómo me libraba del dolor, de la angustia. Sí, había tomado la decisión correcta. No me arrepentía de nada, el corazón al final tomaba su decisión y lo agradecía. Toqué mi pecho en señas de descanso y pensé…

_En Sasuke._

Debía de estar esperándome, lo imaginé en su departamento; Vi mi reloj eran ya las tres y veinte. Cuando finalmente me decidí, no volví a dudar de mi elección, no. Sé que fue la correcta, ahora no me imagino tomando otra. Sabía que aunque dolorosa era la ideal, sí… Y mi mente de nuevo recordó…

_A Sasuke…_

_De aquel amor tendremos solamente el recuerdo…_

.

_Canción: Lejos estamos mejor_

_Intérprete: Motel _

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	48. Eres tú

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi has dejado un espacio dentro de mí y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas quiero que estés junto a mi_

_._

Me paré aun sin ganas de nada. Ya eran las tres y media y, a pesar de todo, mi vista seguía firme en el reloj. Tal vez era masoquista, sonreí desganado al pensar eso, aunque sabía que era de dolor. Caminé hacia balcón de mi departamento y de pronto sentí que…

_Me abrazaban._

No Volteé enseguida. Sentí cómo unos brazos pequeños me rodeaban, y una cabeza se recargaba en mi espalda. Me quedé quieto, sin moverme. Pude reconocer su roma, pude reconocer su tacto. Tal vez mi mente jugaba conmigo, pero era tan real, podría jurar que…

_Me abrazaban._

_Tienes que entender que no fue mi intención…_

.

.

_Canción: En su lugar_

_Canta: Yuridia_


	49. Sin dudas

_Sin darme cuenta cada día, cada tarde, en mis noches eternas del reloj cada vuelta, dormida y despierta fui volviéndome tuya…_

_._

_._

Entré al departamento de Sasuke y vi que él estaba parado en su balcón. Tuve un poco de miedo de acercarme, pero lo hice, lo abracé por detrás recargándome totalmente en su cuerpo. Pude notar que se tensó cuando lo hice, mas no me separé, quiero demostrarle que…

_le amo…_

Sí, lo amo a él, a Sasuke, él es mi mundo y mi todo. Solo él. No me regresó a ver ni se movió; lo entendía, tal vez estaba molesto. Sasuke, perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir. Lo abracé aún más fuerte, quería dejarle claro que yo…

_le amo…_

_Porqué dices cosas que derriten mis dudas, porque eres el hombre que me hizo mujer_

_._

.

_Canción: Eternamente tuya_

_Canta: Claudia sierra_


	50. Te amo

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad, amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan solo tu mirada en mí…_

_._

_._

Volteé despacio casi con miedo de descubrir que todo era un sueño. Pero no, estaba ella y vi en sus ojos algo que antes no había visto, se acercó a mí y me besó, despacio, no supe cómo reaccionar. Al separarse, ella sonrió y dijo…

_Te amo…_

La contemplé sorprendido, sin poder creerlo. Tantas veces soñé con que ella me dijera esas dos palabras; La vi sonreír y no dudé de que fuera verdad. Nada importaba ahora, nada. La atraje hacia mí y la besé como nunca antes, y en sus besos pude sentir de nuevo esas mismas palabras.

_Te amo…_

_Me asomo un momento a ese universo que eres tú, es cierto que quisiera descubrir un poco mas de ti_

_._

_._

_Canción: Tu mirada en mí_

_Canta: HaAsh_


	51. Mia

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos, para mi debilidad la única eres tú…_

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Le hice la pregunta obligada: "¿Naruto?" me sonrió y me dijo que lo fue a ver, que tenía que despedirse de él. La abracé con más fuerza, porque ella al fin…

_Era mía…_

Solo mía. Nunca la dejaría ir, estaba seguro. Su mirada, ahora tan diferente a la de antes… y en su boca solo podía escuchar "Te amo"… era la primera vez que me lo decía y era sincera, lo sabía. No dejé de abrazarla, estaba feliz porque ella al fin…

_Era mía..._

_Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado..._

.

.

_Canción: Te amo_

_Canta: Chayanne_


	52. Finalmente

_Como me llenas, como me liberas, quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me dé tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das…_

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo desperdicié dudando? No lo sé, pero estando con Sasuke se que no volveré a tener dudas, al sentir sus brazos rodeándome me sentí infinitamente feliz. Me preguntó por Naruto, y le dije la verdad: tenía que despedir esa parte de mi vida, sin embargo ahora

_Quiero que me permitas estar contigo._

Nunca me cansaré de decírselo: lo amo como a nadie nunca amé. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hace pensar en el futuro que quiero y en él está solo Sasuke. Solo él. Me encargaré de borrar todas las heridas que yo misma te cause, ya lo veras. Ahora, Sasuke…

_Quiero que me permitas estar contigo._

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor... _

.

.

_Canción: Que me alcance la vida_

_Canta: Sin bandera_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pensé que ya había terminado de subir todos los capítulos… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes._

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_Y por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a Muscari que me corrigió este trabajo._


End file.
